1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching system, particularly, a switching system having a so-called automatic call distribution function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a switching system having an ACD function (Automatic Call Distribution) among existing switching systems. According this ACD function, a call requested by one telephone number is received by an operator terminal capable of responding the call among plural operator terminals connected to the switching system. This ACD function is used for ticket sale and the like.
In order to provide a service of high quality by using the ACD function, there must be operators who can deal with requests and questions from service users correctly and promptly. In other words, in order to provide a service of high quality by using the ACD function, it is necessary to give training to (educate) operators so as to be skilled.
In order to bring up skilled operators, operators must have experience of dealing with users actually. However, a quality of service has deteriorate when an unskilled operator deals with users. In other words, it is not desirable to bring up operators by dealing with users actually.